Whatever It Takes
by Eyes.Open.1901
Summary: COMPLETE. Aiden enlists the help of Spencer to help get her best friend, Ashley to fall for him if he helps Spencer get Kyla. But what happens when Spencer finds out in the process of making Ashley fall for Aiden, she’s in fact fallen for Ashley herself
1. Deal

**Summary:** Spencer's dreams of catching the eye of her high school crush Kyla, has a chance of becoming true when Kyla's cousin Aiden offers to make her a deal. All she has to do is help him to win the heart of her best friend, Ashley.

What happens though when Spencer finds out in the process of making Ashley fall for Aiden, she's in fact fallen for Ashley herself?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SoN or Whatever it Takes which the fic is loosely based from.

**Rating:** T

_Whatever It Takes_

_Chapter 1 – Deal_

**Spencer's POV**

"First day of our last semester of high school, let's try and not screw it up too much eh Ashley?" I said to my best friend as we got out of her car and began walking towards the school.

"Does that mean you're finally going to make your move on Kyla Woods then?" She asked sarcastically, nudging me in the side and lifting her eyebrows up and down. "Come on Spence, you've been crushing on her for _FOREVER_, it's just not healthy anymore..."

"Oh please... like I would ever have a chance with Kyla Woods." I snapped back. "Every girl... and guy for that matter likes her, I'd get crushed."

"You do aim high. Speaking of which, here the queen comes now." Ashley said as I turn my head in the direction of the street and see Kyla stepping out of her car.

Ashley was right, I had been crushing on Kyla for a long time, but I mean she was the most popular girl in school, not to mention the most beautiful. As she walked up the staircases leading to the front doors, everyone waved at her, hoping that she would wave back or even say hello. I, Spencer Carlin, just stood back and stared at her. I didn't have much game which is another reason I wasn't going to make a move.

"Spencer... close your mouth." I heard Ashley whisper to me before I felt a hand push it close for me. "There you go." She laughed before I snapped back to reality and wiped the drool from my chin.

"See... unhealthy." She whispered into my ear as she chuckled again. "You don't even realize when you're drooling over her now."

"You really need to control that drooling there, Spence. I could see it from the other side of the yard." Chris yelled, running towards us and throwing his arm around both of our shoulders. "How are you ladies doing this morning?"

"Talking about how Spencer should finally make her move on Kyla Woods." Ashley replied while she leaned forward, turning to me with a big smile.

"No, we're talking about how she's _NOT_ going to make a move and make a fool out of herself." I blurted out, pouting and sticking my tongue out at my best friend.

Chris laughed at my expression on my face. "Ah... Kyla Woods, oh how I'm going to miss this place."

---------------------------------------

**Aiden's POV**

"I'm going to miss this place... the games, the parties, all these lovely women digging me..." I said, cockily as my friends and I walked over towards the main doors of the school.

"More like all but one of them." Jake added, laughing and gesturing through a head nod towards the right of us.

"Ashley Davies..." I whisper as I glance over to where the beautiful brunette was standing and talking with her best friend.

"How many times are you going to ask her out to be completely shot down?"

"I still have a whole semester, plus this time I've got a plan." I said, watching Ashley's best friend, Spencer gaze and drool at my cousin, Kyla as she walked through the doors.

"Whatever you say, you are the man." Jake replied, giving me props and shaking his head.

"Yes I am..." I said cockily as we followed Kyla through the doors and past Ashley and Spencer.

---------------------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

The three of us are now in the halls and walking to our class as we turn the corner and I run into someone, knocking them slightly off balance. I look up and see Kyla Woods standing there in front of me.

_Oh my god, out of all the people to walk into... I walk into her._

"Sorry about..."" I mumbled, looking down at her mouth and seeing her lipstick smeared across her cheek, before I subtly bit my lower lip. "...uh your mouth."

_Did I actually just say that...? Wow Spencer. Just wow._

"Well that's the first compliant I've had about it so far." Kyla replied, giving me a small grin and wiping the excess lipstick off her cheek before closing her locker and walking away.

"Sorry about your mouth." Ashley whispers slowly, chuckling about the comment.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I ask rhetorically as I hit myself lightly in the head with my hand.

"You have no game." Ashley replied, looping her arm around mine and grinning at me, which almost turned into a laugh.

"Especially when it comes to fine ones like Kyla Woods." Chris joked as he patted me on the back.

_See what I'm saying? I don't make this stuff up._

"Now do you see why I'm not making my move? She's way out of my league. I'd get crushed. Epically crushed."

"So much for not screwing up the first day of our last semester there, champ."

---------------------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

After last class let out, I went to my locker quickly before making my way to my Porsche. My dad bought it for me at Christmas, he thinks it makes him a father because he send me presents me every now and then.

When I got to the parking lot, Spencer was already there leaning up against the car.

"Hey girl, did you manage to get through the rest of the day without embarrassing yourself again?" I joked, throwing my bag in the back seat and unlocking the car so both of us could get in.

"Har har... you're supposed to be my best friend, help me through the difficult times and tell me it's going to be okay, not laugh at my pathetic-ness."

"You know I'm just kidding, plus I love your pathetic-ness. It makes you unique." I reply with a big grin as I put my car into gear and drive out of the parking lot. "Like that time when we were kids, you tripped over your own feet on your tricycle and went face first into the concrete and then a few years later you did it again but instead with a bike."

"Yes and I will forever have a scar on my chin because of that..." Spencer pouted while she rubbed over the scar on her chin. "You still stood there and laughed when it happened!"

"And yet here I am, still your best friend."

"You're just lucky I have low standards." She pretended to scowl before sticking out her tongue at me.

A few minutes later I pull into our favourite diner's parking lot. We usually went there every day after school. We got our usual booth in the back, and ordered two chocolate milkshakes.

"So you know, prom's in a few months. I don't know, I just thought it might be nice to go..." Spencer said, starting to play with her straw and biting her lip. She did that a lot when she was nervous. "And who better to go with than maybe my best friend?"

"No prospects either?" I asked, smiling at the blonde who sat there with her arms crossed at my comment. "Still don't want to try your shot at Kyla Woods?"

"You _were_ there at the lockers today right...when I ran into her and said 'sorry about your mouth'?" She replied rhetorically while shaking her head back and forth.

"Yeah, that was bad." I laughed out and then sat there silently as she looked at me expectantly.

"Are you going to make me beg?" She asked, tilting her head and pouting.

_I hated when she did that. She only did that when she wanted something, and most of the time she got it._

"Maybe just a little, hold out for a better offer from you." I joked, trying to resist the pout.

"Meh, I guess you can go with Chris and the boys."

_Ugh._

"Fine. You got yourself a date."

"Excellent." She replied, closing her eyes and tilting her chin upwards slightly and showing me a huge smug grin.

_The things I do for my friends..._

---------------------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

The next day I found myself sitting in my first period class listening aimlessly to my teacher.

"So I heard you and Ashley are going to the prom together." Chris whispered, leaning over to me as the teacher turned around and began writing on the chalk board.

"And?" I asked like it wasn't some big shock.

"And are you excited?" He asked, grinning like a moron.

"Chris... it's Ashley." I said in a platonic way.

"Ashley's _fine_."

"She's also my best friend. Look, I've known Ashley my whole life, and I know everything about her, it'd be weird if it was like that. A most importantly, she's straight."

"Whatever you say, I still think it'd be hot."

"Chris, you think Doris the old lunch lady is hot." I replied, picking up my bag and walking out of class with him since the bell rang.

"Hey! She has aged well, that's all I'm saying..." He yelled as he went the opposite direction of me for his next class. "Think about it."

---------------------------------------

I'm walking across the quad to my next class as I see Aiden Dennison turn the corner and start briskly walking towards me.

Aiden Dennison was like the male version of Kyla. He was tall and muscular with dark brown hair. He was popular, good looking, cocky as hell, and of course the star athlete. He could have any girl he wanted, but for some strange reason he kept asking Ashley out. I guess it's true when people say 'people want what they can't have'.

"What's up with Ashley Davies?" Aiden shouted as he caught up to me.

"Why do you ask?"

"Maybe I'm interested."

"I've known her my whole life, believe me she's not your type." I said, throwing him a brush off look.

"Well Kyla Woods isn't yours either, but I could help you out."

"Who says I'm into Kyla Woods?" I asked, stopping in my tracks and turning towards him aggressively.

_Okay... probably everyone, she is KYLA WOODS, who isn't into her?_

"Oh come on, I've seen you checking her out in the halls and in the mornings. You're quite the drooler... I just thought I could help you out."

"Okay, so what's the catch?"

"Why does there have to be a catch?"

"I don't know, maybe because we've gone to the same school for four years and you haven't said jack shit to me until now."

"You're right, I don't know you, and you don't know me. But I like your best friend and you like my cousin, and prom's coming up and I just thought we could help each other out. You with Ashley and me with Kyla."

"Has she ever mentioned me?" I asked anxiously.

"No." He straight up admitted without hesitation.

"So what makes you think a have a shot with her then?"

"Because you've got me helping you out. I know what she likes in a girl, and I can get to be that girl for her, but you have to help me be that guy for Ashley. Deal?" He asked, throwing out his hand for me to shake.

I stood there contemplating it and then Kyla walked out to the quad where Aiden and I were with her friends.

"Aiden! I need to talk to you please." She yelled across the quad, making Aiden around and nod back to her before looking back at me and tilting his head and smugly grinning.

"Deal."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So there is the first chapter, let me know what you guys think and whether or not I should continue with the story.

Reviews are always welcome, bad or good, I love to hear the feedback as it keeps me inspired to keep writing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Phase 1 and 2

I've been getting a few comments on the title of my fic. I am aware that there is another fic out there with the same name under the M category, but it's complete and shouldn't be an issue with mine when trying to find mine.

_Chapter 2 – Phase 1 and 2_

**Spencer's POV**

I met Aiden shortly after Ashley drove us to school the next day in the computer lab. When I got there, he had already written out an email that I was supposed to send to Kyla. I read it slowly to myself.

_Kyla,_

_Saw you in the hall today with your stuck up friends. _

_Noticed you had a new pair of jeans on, they made your ass look big._

_Maybe you should talk to me before you buy anymore new pants._

_I can help._

_Spencer._

"They made your ass look big? I can't say that to her!" I yelled, pointing at the computer screen.

"You just did." Aiden replied, hitting the send button on the email.

"WHAT?" I yelled, playing with the mouse of the computer frantically.

"Listen, this is Kyla Woods, everyone wants to be nice to her. You have to stand out."

"Stand out by being mean to her, that's your _big_ plan?"

"Brilliant, I know." Aiden replied smugly as he stretched his arm muscles above his head, over accentuating his muscles.

"I sent Ashley lyrics to a song you allegedly wrote, and you send Kyla hate mail..."

"Trust, my friend. Trust." Aiden said, patting me on my back before logging off the computer.

I wasn't completely for the whole 'be mean' plan, but I went along with it since it was Aiden and I assumed he knew what he was doing. Either way, it would be more interactive with Kyla than I would have with my own efforts. As we left the computer lab, we were met by a bunch of his friends.

"Hey Aid, who's your new friend?" Jake asked coming up and giving Aiden props to say hello and then gestured towards me.

"This is Spencer."

"Spencer? Right, I think I've seen you around." Jake said, scanning me up and down with his eyes, completely unaware that I was noticing. "So are you going to be at the party tonight?" He asked, his eyes finally coming above my head, only to be replaced by an evil smile on his face.

"Yes... tonight, party at Kyla's." Aiden blurted out before I could answer. "Bring _someone_." He whispers into my ear as he and his friends started to walk away.

---------------------------------------

Ashley and I arrived at Kyla's a little after nine at night. Aiden had texted me the address earlier today and felt the need to clarify when he told me to bring someone, he meant Ashley... because I'm a moron and didn't get that when he said it.

"I can't believe you dragged me to this... the things I do for you." Ashley whined, shaking her head as we got out of my car and she took a look at the huge house. "Entering the den of the beast..."

"I'm sorry, wasn't it you who told me I need to make a move on Kyla already?" I hissed, grabbing her arm and looping mine around hers. "I dragged you here for moral support. Plus it's a party, you should be able to enjoy yourself, Ash."

"Fine... consider me your Goose to your Maverick for the night."

"I knew I shouldn't have made you watch Top Gun this summer..." I laughed and leaned my head against her shoulder as we walked into the house.

As soon as we made our way inside, people started greeting me all around. I guess being seen hanging around Aiden had its advantages. Jake made his way up the stairs in quite a hurry when he heard my name being called by all these random people around me.

"Spencer! You made it, and you brought..." His eyes widened as he looked at the brunette that was on my arm. "...Ashley Davies. Nice."

"Well, can I get you ladies some drinks?" He asked, looking us both up and down while licking his lips.

Before we could answer he snapped both his fingers, just to be instantly met with two fresh cups of beer. "Here you are ladies..."

"Thanks Jake. Hey, have you seen Aiden or Kyla around?" I asked, taking both the cups and handing one to Ashley.

"Both by the pool I think." Jake answered, pointing us towards the way to the pool before he saw a hot blonde and bailed out on us.

As we made our way out to the pool, Kyla was surrounding by a large group of people while Aiden was sitting at the table with a select few.

"I'm going to go try talking to Kyla. Are you going to be alright to mingle?" I asked, letting go of her arm and distancing ourselves from each other as I slowly made my way over towards Aiden.

"Of course, I'm not some social mute. I'll be inside if you need me." Ashley answered before making her way back inside to where the music was playing.

I made my way over to the table and nodded at Aiden, who in return got up and walked over to me, throwing his arm around my shoulders loosely when he got close enough.

"Hey, you came, excellent. Tonight is phase two in getting Kyla. Time to get you noticed. Come on..." Aiden said, while we began walking towards Kyla.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Are you kidding me? Kyla asked like ten times today about whether the email girl was right about her ass in those jeans." Aiden replied, laughing.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, everyone loves an asshole, it makes good sexual tension. Now come on." He assured me as we continued to walk towards Kyla.

"Hold up." He blurted out, grabbing my hand and turning me around so that my back was to Kyla's, literally.

"What?" I asked.

"Alright, so here's what you're going to do..." Aiden whispered into my ear as I held my cup slightly over my shoulder so he didn't knock it into me. The last thing I wanted all over me tonight was beer. I waited for him to say something afterwards, but all he did was stay by my ear and without me able react fast enough to do anything, he flipped my cup backwards behind me, landing all over Kyla.

_Oh shit. _

"Oh shit." I whispered, not wanting to turn around.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She yelled, turning around, and rubbing the back of her hair, feeling sticky beer all over it before flicking her hands in the air getting the excess liquid off. "Uh ew."

"Kyla... I'm so sor--" I tried to say before Aiden nudged me forward, resulting in me knocking Kyla into the pool.

_OH SHIT._

I look behind me to see Aiden there laughing and then mouthing, "Phase two." I turn back to the pool where Kyla has come up to the surface, looking more pissed off than before.

"WHAT THE FUCK? You asshole!" She screamed so loud it pierced your eardrum and then smacked her hands against the water, making another loud noise.

"Now you're in the game." Aiden whispered, shaking my shoulder lightly before taking a sip of his beer and walking away into the house.

I stood there with my eyes wide open as Kyla got out of the pool. "Shit, I'm sorry Kyla... uh I'm Spencer, did you get my email?"

"That was you? You really are an asshole." She snapped and glared at me before walking into the house herself.

_Great, now she hates me._

---------------------------------------

**Aiden's POV**

After leaving Spencer outside with Kyla, I found my way inside to put my plan into motion, get Ashley. I spotted her quickly on the couch by herself, but before I headed over there I grabbed two more drinks, one for me and the other for her.

"Hey Ashley."

"Aiden." She mumbled, looking down at the ground as I took a seat on the couch with her.

"Did you get my email?" I asked, scooting closer to her on the couch so I was sitting right beside her and handing her another drink.

"Lyrics... yeah wow, I didn't think you were into that kind of stuff." She replied, looking up and glancing at me.

"You liked it huh? Well, I like keep some things up my sleeves for _special_ occasions." I said cockily, biting my lip and tucking a loose strand of hand behind her ear and grazing it with my fingers before she pulled her face away.

"Yeah, well thanks for the drink." She said before getting up and walking away from me, causing people around me to snicker at me being shot down again.

"You got to be kidding me..." I whispered under my breath as I saw Spencer heading back over this way, not looking too happy.

"Hey Aiden, I didn't get to thank you for earlier... for helping me with Kyla, now she hates me, so thanks." She shouted, standing slightly in front of me.

"Well it's not like Ashley is digging me either. Did you see what just happened? People just saw that... I have a reputation to uphold." I answered, getting up from the couch and walking over to her.

"Aiden, you're too cocky, I saw you all over her. It doesn't matter what I write, Ashley's not going to fall for that stuff."

"Help me out then! And as for Kyla, you're on her radar now, so just give it time. Remember, chicks love assholes."

"Even if I am on her radar, I don't want to be mean to her."

"Right, because she's been so sweet to you over the years. Trust me, if you want Kyla, this is the way to do it."

"Alright, fine...I'll talk to Ashley. You better be right about this Kyla thing."

"How many girls like Kyla Woods have you dated?" I asked rhetorically. "Exactly... now trust me and go get me Ashley."

---------------------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

I left Aiden and went around the house in search for Ashley. I ran into Jake who told me that she saw her leaving a bit earlier so I left Kyla's house and walked back to Ashley's.

_Knock knock._

"Hey, why'd you bail on the party tonight?" I asked, making my way into her house and closing the front door behind me as the brunette stood in the doorway, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"I don't know, I guess I had better things to do... like sleep." She replied, making me glance down at her attire.

She was wearing a tightly fitted tank top with short boy shorts that made her legs look really long and smooth. Not that I noticed or anything... but it was definitely sleep attire for Ashley, which is my point.

"Ashley..." I said, shaking my head at the girl as we walked upstairs to her bedroom.

"What? That's not our world, Spencer, you can't just expect me to go to one of those parties with you and fit in with those people. I mean yeah, I can fit in for a while, but not the whole night."

"Speaking of _those_ people, I talked to Aiden Dennison tonight."

"That must've been _fun_." Ashley replied sarcastically and rolling her eyes at the comment.

"You know, it was. He's actually a nice guy once you get past all the jock stuff. You should give him a shot."

"I don't know, it's Aiden... he sent me this email earlier today." Ashley said in a stale tone and rolled her eyes.

"And you didn't like i-- I mean er... did you respond back?"

"No!" She laughed, "It's Aiden, come on."

"Come on what? You haven't been out on a date in a while, and Aiden really likes you. If you aren't sure send him that stupid soul quiz thing you send guys and see if he passes it." I said while Ashley made her way to her bed and laid down.

"Why are you pushing this so much?"

"You're my best friend, Ash, I just want to see you happy. And with prom coming up, this might give us both a chance to get real dates, not that I don't mind going with you."

"Fine... I'll send him the quiz."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. The Things I Do For You

_Chapter 3 – The Things I Do For You_

**Spencer's POV**

It had been a few days since Kyla's party and like I told her to, Ashley had sent Aiden the soul quiz for him to do. He of course, didn't fill it out, but I did instead, knowing what answers to put so he would pass with flying colours.

After school, Ashley and I went to the diner again and got milkshakes before going back to her house and chilling for a while. We tried to make a routine about once a week to go to her house and chill and practice playing guitar, well me practice and more like Ashley teach me. Ashley's father, Raife Davies was this huge rock star so music can very easy to her. Her collection of guitars was unbelievable, it was one of those things among cars that her father bought her on demand.

Ashley had started teaching me how to play at the beginning of the year, it was sort of like my senior project, learn how to play.

"You know, you're getting pretty good at that." Ashley commented as I strummed along to one of her favourite songs. "I don't even remember teaching you that song."

The song was very important to Ashley, hence why it was one of her favourites. It was the song her father sang to her mother all the time before she passed away. She told me once that when her father would go on tour before he'd play that song he would tell the crowd that he played each note for her. Her father never did recover from her death, and neither did Ashley. Raife choose to put all his energy into his music while Ashley shut herself off from the world.

"I picked up a few things... Plus your dad play it so much when we were little, the song is like etched permanently into my brain. I still haven't got it completely yet, but I'll get there."

"He did love that song..." Ashley replied, putting down her own guitar. "So did my mom..." She breathed out, going over to her computer and checking her email.

"Oh my god..." Ashley sighed as she pushed her chair back from the computer a bit.

"What? What is it?" I asked, putting down the guitar and running over to the computer, leaning over her shoulder and having some of my hair fall on her shoulder.

"The soul quiz..." She breathed out, turning her head slightly towards her shoulder where my hair had fallen.

"Yeah? What about it, did he finally respond?"

"Guns N' Roses, Iron Maiden, Van Halen, and Pink Floyd..." She read one of the answers aloud slowly.

"Movies?" I asked, knowing it was the next question.

"Monty Python or anything Tim Burton... and it gets worse." She said, pointing lower down on the screen. "The last book he read was _Of Mice and Men_."

"Steinbeck, nice. That's great Ash, he aced it." I replied, backing off from the computer and going back to the bed and leaning against it.

"No, it's not..." She shouted as she turned around in her chair. "...Aiden Dennison." She breathed out, shaking her head.

"He's not that bad..."

"Not that bad? He's gorgeous... what am I going to do?"

"Go on a double date with Kyla and I?" I asked with a hopeful grin on my face.

"You're joking right?"

"Why not? He aced the quiz and even you said he's gorgeous. Come on, Goose and Maverick one more time?" I asked as she joined me on the floor against her bed.

"The things I do for you Spence..."

---------------------------------------

**Aiden's POV**

I had spent the last twenty minutes driving in my car trying to get Kyla to agree to a double date, but it was a hard sell as I knew it would. I got a text from Spencer telling me that Ashley was in, so Kyla was the last piece of the puzzle. If anything, I could pull the cousin card out of my pocket... she's used it enough on me in the past. But I figured it I just stuck with my 'be mean' plan, it would work out just as well.

"Come on, why not?" I pleaded with her.

"Because as far as I can see, there's nothing special about this Spencer person."

"Huh... funny." I chuckled loudly so she could hear.

"What's so funny about that?"

"That's what she said about you too."

"She did not!" She yelled in disbelief.

Like I told you, my plans are brilliant. I grinned smugly knowing that I had set the bait and I had her on the hook, and all I needed to do was reel her in.

"I guess it doesn't matter, Ashley probably won't be able to convince Spencer to come with us anyways."

"Oh, hell no! We _are_ doing this thing." She barked at me as I pulled up to her house. "We are so doing this."

---------------------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

Aiden had texted me back within the hour saying that Kyla was in and the double date was on. I had to do a little bit more convincing with Ashley as she wanted to pull out last minute when she couldn't find something to wear. I had to do even more convincing when she wanted to take her own car there instead of all of us going with Aiden in his car.

We decided to go the carnival our school was throwing. We had been on a few select rides around the carnival and were just randomly walking the park scoping out what we wanted to do next. Conversation between the two pairs was horrible to put it nicely. Aiden didn't have any clue what to say to Ashley and Kyla was too busy ignoring me and making fun of all the losers walking around.

"Hey are you thirsty?" Aiden asked Ashley as we continued to walk aimlessly around and she nodded at him. "Great, how about you get me one too then?"

"Aiden, you're funny. Come on, help me get some." I cut in, fake laughing while grabbing his arm and dragging him away from Kyla and Ashley. "What are you doing?"

"What?" He asked confused to what I was talking about as we made our way towards the drink booth and ordered four slushies.

"I'm like dying over there, what should I say?" Aiden barked at me, while throwing the cashier some money for the drinks.

"Just be the sweet and silent type... see if you can handle that. And if you do happen to talk, be nice, say you like her outfit or her hair. She has so many amazing qualities, I'm sure even you can find one and tell her through a way that isn't mildly insulting." I answer him grabbing two of the drinks from the counter and turning towards him excepting him to give me advice for Kyla.

"You should probably tell Kyla that her new hair cut makes her look butch."

"You still think that even now that I'm out with her, I still have to be mean? I mean come on, her hair looks butch! Why not just like poke her with a stick..."

"Oh I'm sorry for trying to help, but by all means, do it your way and see if you get a difficult result from what's been happening for the first hour already."

"Fine." I agreed, still not completely think this was the best idea.

We walked back to the two girls waiting for us, both looking equally as awkward standing near one another. Ashley really did look amazing tonight, so if Aiden did manage to screw tonight up, he had no one to blame but himself. Kyla looked gorgeous as well, like always.

"I like your uh...clothes." Aiden said handing Ashley her drink and looking her up and down. Ashley managed to subtly smile and chuckle at the comment before politely thanking him.

_I like your clothes? How does this guy score girls? Wow... they must be easy. _

Kyla continued to watch the losers around us and I pretty much had to shove the drink in her face for her to realize I was back.

"Oh my god, that geek just tripped and fell on his face!" Kyla shouted, pointing over at a boy who was on the ground with popcorn scattered all around him. Both her and Aiden started laughing hysterically at the boy while Ashley and I just stared at each other with our mouths slightly open and confused looks on our faces.

"Hey, there's no line for the Ferris wheel, let's go!" Kyla yelled, pulling my arm aggressively without warning as my drink spilled all over me.

_Great..._

"Oops, well at least we're even!" Kyla laughed as she downed her own drink before giving the operator our tickets. I glance back at Ashley who is laughing at me as my whole top is covered in blue slushie before she gives me a grin and both getting on the ride.

As we are going up on the Ferris wheel, both Kyla and I are looking away from each other, watching the people get smaller on the ground.

"So you were right about my jeans... they did make my ass look fat." Kyla said eventually looking at me.

"No... I wasn't. Your ass looked great in those jeans, and the colour brought out your ey--" I cut myself off as Kyla looked away disinterested by my compliment. "Besides my ass is the least thing you should be worrying about with that new butch hair cut."

"I can't believe you don't like my hair cut, it was really expensive."

"That's even worse." I laughed as Kyla actually showed some interest in me.

_I can't believe this shit is actually working..._

"Shut up!" Kyla playfully yelled, smacking me in the shoulder and nudging me a bit. "It's the bangs isn't it?"

"For starters..."

"Anything else you don't _like_ about me?" Kyla asked in an aggressive flirty tone.

"I could do without those shoes..." I answered, glancing down at her feet, she was actually wearing really cute wedges.

_Wow, this is actually quite easy._

"And what is wrong with my shoes?"

"They're monstrous, big foot." I point out as she smiles back at me and shakes her head.

_Okay well that might have been a bit mean, but she's smiling so I guess it's a good sign._

---------------------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

My date with Aiden wasn't going too badly, he was kind of quiet though which I found slightly strange with the reputation he had around school. He had won me this huge stuffed animal earlier on in the night and had given me his shirt because I was cold which was nice of him. I still wasn't completely sure about him though... something still seemed a bit off.

"So you like Guns N' Roses?" I asked as our carriage climbed up the Ferris wheel.

"Yeah... they're... uh... great?" Aiden answered rather slowly.

"Well who else do you like?" I ask in a slightly flirty tone.

"I like you..." Aiden replied, scooting closer to me and then looking down at his shirt that I was wearing. "I like that shirt."

I looked at him puzzled, and for the rest of the ride he remained quiet. After wandering around the park some more and going on a few additional rides, we decided to call it a night.

---------------------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

I told Aiden to drop both Ashley and I off at her house. We normally slept over at each other's houses on weekends, or sometimes even on weekdays. Ashley's dad was pretty much non-existent so it was just her and this massive house, I felt kind of bad that she had to be in there alone. That's the only reason my parents let me over there on weekdays, plus they loved Ashley like their own daughter.

Kyla spent the whole ride back to Ashley's house talking on her phone. I really started to wonder what I liked about this girl in the first place.

"Later Aiden..." I said jumping out of the backseat of his convertible and onto the curb before Kyla saw me and hung up her phone.

"Spencer!" She yelled, jumping out after me.

_Okay Spencer... remember play it cool._

"Well... goodnight." I said, holding out my hand towards her.

She slowly raised hand to take mine, but just took my middle finger and ran her tongue around it rapidly in circles. "Goodnight..." She moaned, walking away slowly and jumping back into the car, leaving me there to stare at my finger which was met from her tongue's saliva.

I looked back at Ashley who was still in the car with Aiden, who had stuck out his finger in front of her face and was waving it.

_What part of don't be a cocky ass did he not understand?_

Ashley just ended up shaking his finger before getting out of the car and walking over to where I was already standing as Aiden and Kyla drove away.

"The things I do for you..." Ashley sighed, looping her arm around mine and turning us towards her house.

"What you didn't like him?"

"I just don't know if he's my type..." She replied, leaning her head on my shoulder as her voice went quieter, meaning she was tired.

_I know what you mean..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Dennison Charm

Okay so people are commenting quite a bit on this... I did mention it in the disclaimer at the beginning of the story but I guess no one really reads that. Haha. Anyways, this fic is loosely based off the movie Whatever it Takes, but I won't be following it completely.

New chapter for you guys.

Enjoy.

R & R.

_Chapter 4 – Dennison Charm _

**Spencer's POV**

It had been a week of playing the 'mean' game with Kyla and she eventually let me take her out. Aiden on the other hand, was not having as good of luck with Ashley. I knew she would be a tough sell because honestly, Aiden was not her type. But we had a deal, so I did everything in my power to help him. I started to feel like I was betraying Ashley, but I mean Aiden seemed like he had good intentions... at least I think so.

"Spencer, you have to help me out. Ashley still isn't going for me." Aiden whispered, leaning over in English class.

"I know... she doesn't think you're her type."

"Her type? I'm everyone's type..."

"Yeah see that right there, that cockiness... that's _NOT_ her type. And as long as you're cocky with her, she's not going to go for you. All your old tricks you pull with those other girls, they won't work with Ashley."

"Okay, well that's why you're here, you're supposed to be helping me. I got Kyla to go out with you, now you got to help me." Aiden ordered as the teacher began walking towards us.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dennison, here I was trying to teach the class a lesson, and I'm being completely rude by trying to talk over you." The teacher said approaching both of us and giving us both a stern glare.

"Yeah, that's alright Mrs. Pollack, just talk quieter, that's all." Aiden replied, not looking up at her and keeping his eyes and head faced towards me.

"How about you continue your conversation with Miss Carlin after class?" She asked rhetorically as she began walking back up to the front of the class.

Aiden rolled his eyes at the older woman before leaning back over to me and continuing to talk. "So Carlin, what do you have in mind?"

"Well I don't know Aiden, have you tried showing some slight interest in stuff _she_ likes?" I ask sarcastically.

"Okay... what does she like then?"

"Jeez Aiden, you've been trying for a week with her and you don't know a single thing she likes? Listen, I'm taking Kyla to one of Ashley's gigs this weekend. Show up, and show her that you actually are interested in her hobbies, and she may give you a chance."

"Miss Carlin and Mr. Dennison, do I really need to ask you again?" Mrs. Pollack yelled from across the room, making us both lean back into our seats and face the front.

"This better work, Carlin." Aiden whispered one more time.

---------------------------------------

Ashley had left me one of her cars for the night seeing as Kyla told m to pick her up for our date. I kind of expected something different when I imagined going out with Kyla, I had this whole other vision of who I thought she was, and I guess she didn't really live up to it.

She was quite impressed when I picked her up Ashley's Dodge Viper. But I bet she would've been more impressed if Ashley gave me her newest car in her collection. Her dad had bought her a ******Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren about a week ago, and damn that car was nice. Kyla would've definitely had sex with me tonight if I showed up in that.**

Kyla and I grabbed dinner before making our way over to the club to see Ashley play. She had one of the later slots so it gave us time to chill with her before she went on. I'm pretty sure Kyla was threatened by Ashley considering as soon as we got to the club she started complaining and not to mention she was shoot death rays at Ashley from across the table.

"So what's your deal Davies?" Kyla snarled at Ashley who looked a bit awkward and nervous sitting at the table with Kyla and I.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why aren't you and Dennison together already? I don't think I've seen him try this hard ever for a girl." Kyla asked a bit aggressively as she crooked her eyebrow and took a sip of her drink. "Are you even into guys or are you just a tease?"

"I just don't think he's my type." Ashley said firmly, looking straight into Kyla's eyes and not faltering.

"He's not your type? So what... you don't like guys then?" Kyla barked at Ashley, raising her voice a little loud.

_Okay Kyla... retract claws at my best friend._

"I just don't know if Aiden is the nice guy I'm looking for."

"But you are looking for a _guy_ right?"

"I'm sorry, but why do you care? You don't generally seem to come off as a person who cares about other people's lives." Ashley snorted back at Kyla, getting a bit defensive over what Kyla was asking her.

_This is just a bit awkward... maybe I should say something?_

"Aiden is my cousin, and also one of my best friends so if he's wasting his time on you, then I _do _care."

"Or maybe you're just a bitch and you're jealous that I have a better relationship with Spencer and are worried that she likes me more than you."

"Please... I'm Kyla Woods. I don't get jealous of anyone, let alone people like_ you_."

_What the hell?_

"Really? Cause you sound pretty jealous to me."

"Why would I be jealous? Spencer's with here with me, _not_ you."

"And why are _you_ here? Oh right, because of me and _my_ gig. You finally let Spencer take you out on a date and she brings you to her best friend's gig instead of somewhere where you two can be alone." Ashley smirks smugly as she looks over at me blatantly so Kyla notices. "Don't you find that weir--"

_What is up with both these two? I swear it's like they are fighting over me..._

"Okay guys, how about we retract the claws for the night." I cut Ashley off so the conversation doesn't get any more hostile, and squeezed Kyla's hand to give her a hint to let it go.

Ashley rolled her eyes at me before getting up and excusing herself as she was due up on stage shortly, leaving Kyla and I alone at the table.

"Okay, so what was that?" I asked aggressively, giving Kyla an unimpressed face.

"What?"

"That whole thing with you and Ashley..."

"She was being rude." Kyla answered with a less hostile tone. "And even if she is your best friend, when someone calls me a bitch, I'm not going to just sit there and take it. I didn't get to where I am by putting up with that. You should be sticking up for me instead of taking her side."

"I'm not taking anyone's side, I just don't want you two being like that if we're going to be hanging out."

"Well maybe you should take someone's side..." She mumbled before turning her head slightly away and sipping on her drink.

"Listen... I'm sorry, I'll talk to Ashley later and ask her to apologize." I said, reaching out and grabbing her free hand softly and squeezing it. "I don't want this to ruin our night."

"Fine... I'm going to get another drink." She replied, still not looking at me before she got up and went to the bar. As she walked away, I saw Aiden come in the doors and nodding at Kyla before looking over at me and walking my way. He had a single red rose in his hand, which I told him earlier to bring when I texted him the location and time of when Ashley was going on.

"Wow Spencer, Kyla looks pissed. What'd you do?"

"She got into a bit with Ashley just now about me..." I answered as he sat down on the stool beside me, placing the rose gently on the table. I'm actually surprised he remembered, Aiden didn't have the best track record for remembering things I told him.

"Ashley went toe to toe with Kyla? Damn she has some balls. I knew I liked her for a reason."

"Yeah and hopefully seeing you here, she'll like you for a reason. I didn't tell her you were coming by the way."

"Nah, that's better. She'll be surprised then and then I can work my charms." He said cockily, stretching out his arms in front of the both of us.

"How about you put your 'charm' away for the night, and just be nice. Obviously your 'charm' isn't working..."

"I just have to set the bait... before I can reel it in."

"Please do not tell me you're referring to my best friend as a fish."

"Is that bad?"

_It still amazes me how this guy gets girls..._

"Just tell her she played great, smile that great smile, and if anything comes into your head, just say the opposite. See how that works out for you..."

"That doesn't sound too hard."

"What doesn't?" Kyla asked, joining us back at the table, seeming like she was in a bit of a better mood.

"Nothing... just this thing Spencer was explaining to me, uh, English homework." Aiden blurted out, trying to cover up Kyla's suspicions. We hadn't exactly told either Kyla or Ashley about our deal, for obvious reasons.

"You losers would be talking about schoolwork..."

_Yup... schoolwork._

"So when's Ashley due up Spence?"

I looked at my watch, noticing the time before glancing up on the stage to see Ashley walking across it. "Right now."

"Hi guys, I'm Ashley Davies and tonight I'm going to be playing this really special song, it's called "If I Didn't Have You".

_I don't know what I was thinking  
'Til I was thinking of you  
I don't remember a thing before I opened my eyes  
And you came into view  
I don't know what I was doing  
When there was nothing to do  
Must've been waiting for someone, baby  
Now I can see - I was waiting for you_

_I'd give up my sight just to see you  
I'd beg, I would borrow and steal  
I'd cut off my hands just to touch you  
And tear out my heart so you'd know how I feel  
There's nowhere that I wouldn't follow  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
'Cause I wouldn't wanna be me  
If I didn't have you_

_Driving myself to distraction  
Until you got in my way  
I was just whistling Dixie 'til you struck up the band  
And they started to play  
I don't know how I was living  
Until you came in my life  
I always knew there was something wrong  
Then you came along  
Baby, you made it right_

_I'd give up my sight just to see you  
I'd beg, I would borrow and steal  
I'd cut off my hands just to touch you  
And tear out my heart so you'd know how I feel  
There's nowhere that I wouldn't follow  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
'Cause I wouldn't wanna be me  
If I didn't have you_

_I was alone in the silence  
'Til I was hearing your voice  
I couldn't see my way clear until you parted the clouds  
And you gave me a choice  
I couldn't pick up the pieces  
'Til I was falling apart  
I didn't know I was bleeding  
'Til your love fixed this hole, baby, here in my heart_

_I'd give up my sight just to see you  
I'd beg, I would borrow and steal  
I'd cut off my hands just to touch you  
And tear out my heart so you'd know how I feel  
There's nowhere that I wouldn't follow  
There's no place that I'd rather be  
This life without you would be hollow  
This love is a gift, and you gave it to me  
All that I am, you have made me  
And baby, I know that it's true  
I'd give it all up in a heartbeat  
Just to spend every moment with you _

_There's no place that I wouldn't follow  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
'Cause I wouldn't wanna be me  
If I didn't have you_

---------------------------------------

**Aiden's POV**

After Ashley finished her song, she headed back to the table and saw me standing there with the rose in my hand. Score one for the rose since when she approached me, she had a grin on her face that looked like she was holding back an even bigger one.

"Hi." She said coyly as I held out the rose and gave it to her.

"I hope you don't mind, but Spencer told me you were singing tonight. You were really good." I remembered Spencer told me to smile, so I did and it made her laugh.

"Thanks... you're not going to give up are you?"

_Okay Dennison, charm but not asshole charm... you can do this, you are Aiden Dennison, star shooting guard and babe magnet. Ahh, I got it._

"No, because I like you... who knows why, but I do." I said with a little chuckle at the end. "And I know if you got to know me, you'd like me too."

Ashley looked up at me with another smile, this time she didn't hold back as much as now I could see somewhat of her teeth. She glanced over at Spencer and Kyla who were making out before looking back over to me again.

"Okay..." She whispered softly, almost so that I couldn't even hear.

"Okay?"

"I'll give you a chance."

_Dennison charm FTW._

"Really? Alright well, let's get outta here."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Spencer is gradually seeing the true side of Kyla, but at this point her infatuation with her is much stronger so she doesn't realize it fully yet. Ashley is also going to be dropping her guard down around Aiden.

The song used in this chapter is "If I Didn't Have You" by Amanda Marshall. She's an amazing Canadian singer songwriter.

I was torn between that song and another song, "(Everything I Do) I Do It For You" by Bryan Adams. Both are such beautiful songs, I literally couldn't choose...I had to flip a coin haha. I am not joking. It landed on heads, just in case anyone wanted to know.... probably not though.

Alright so for those of you who don't read **Gotta Go There to Come Back**, I'm not going to be updating any of my fics until the earliest monday after midnight. I have a school paper due then so I'll be working on it until then. I'll try and get them up as fast as possible for you guys though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Our Special Place

Sorry for the update coming a bit later than I usually post it. I know I've been generally posting updates every day, but school picked up so I had to take a little break from writing. I'm going to be away this weekend so I probably won't get around to getting another update up until maybe early next week.

But here is the new chapter for you guys.

Enjoy.

R & R.

_Chapter 5 – Our Special Place_

**Spencer's POV**

It had been a week since Kyla and I officially started going out. Things weren't exactly how I pictured them with her, but nonetheless it was still Kyla Woods and dating her had some certain perks that I certainly couldn't complain about. Ashley had finally let Aiden in, but not completely as she still had her doubts for some reason. Aiden was being surprisingly patient with her, but he continued to ask me for my help trying to convince Ashley. I felt kind of bad, I mean if Ashley really liked Aiden, she wouldn't need any convincing on my part right?

Either way I ended up sneaking into the music theatre as Aiden texted me saying he needed my help with Ashley in there. I knew Ashley was in there fixing the lights for the big school show coming up in a few weeks so I tried not to be seen when I made my way in.

"Hey Aiden, can I ask you a question?" I heard Ashley's voice as I crept closer to the stage.

"Sure..."

"Why are you so interested in me?"

"Uh.. I..." Aiden stuttered as I tried to get his attention from below the stage where I have managed to crawl.

"Where have you been..." He whispered to me as I sneak closer towards him in front of the stage.

"Sorry... Kyla." I mouthed to him silently.

"It's not like we really make sense as a couple." Ashley said, as she continued to fix the lights on the stage.

"Sometimes the best things in life don't make sense." I whispered to Aiden so he can repeat it to Ashley.

"...Sometimes the best things in life don't make sense."

I heard a loud noise from up on the stage, sounding like something had just been flipped on. I peaked my head up carefully as Ashley didn't spot me to see that she had turned the stage lights to the theatre on. The red and purple lights hit her face as she walked closer to Aiden with a smile on her face.

"Wow... she's really beautiful." I whispered mistakenly as I gazed at Ashley as the stage lights fell down upon her face and gave her an illuminating glow.

_Oh my god..._

In that second, something inside of me clicked. It's like when you ride a bike for the first time in your life and that feeling you get is like nothing you've experience before. And for the first time in my life, I saw Ashley in a completely different light. I don't know how I missed it all these years, but I guess people really can be right in front of your eyes and you still don't notice...

"You're really beautiful." Aiden repeated what I said so Ashley could hear.

"What did you say?" Ashley popped her head up and looked at Aiden as I ducked underneath the stage so she couldn't see me. "Did you say that I look beautiful?"

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that you're beautiful before..." I whispered to Aiden, resting my head against the back of the stage as my head was running on overdrive at what I had just realized. It was right in front of me the whole time, and yet I had yet to see it until now.

_Oh my god. I can't believe it, my best friend... what am I going to do?_

"Hasn't anyone told you that you're beautiful before..." Aiden spoke slowly so I could finish the sentence for him.

"...in a completely different way than anyone else." I kept whispering to Aiden, not really wondering why I was anymore.

"... in a different way than anyone else?" Aiden continued to repeat me as he walked towards Ashley who was smiling at him, touched by my words.

As I peaked back up from over the stage, I saw Aiden and Ashley standing right in front of each other farther back on the stage, lips locked. I ducked my head back down and rested it against the wall of the stage as I closed my eyes.

_What are you going to do Spencer?_

---------------------------------------

The rest of the day went by slowly as all I could think about was what I saw in the theatre and what had happened to me in there. This wasn't like realizing that you had grown so you were taller than your other friend or something, this was me realizing that I _liked_ my best friend. This was huge. It was even bigger because not only was she my best friend, but Aiden and Kyla were thrown into the mix as well. I was still dating Kyla and after the theatre today, I'm pretty sure Aiden and Ashley were on their way.

As I made my way out to the parking lot after my last class, I was actually really looking forward to hitting the diner today with Ashley for our daily diner date. Everything was different for me now that my eyes had been opened.

When I reached the parking lot and saw Ashley's parking spot empty, my spirit completely dropped to the ground. I ended up having to walk all the way home as Kyla had already left and I felt bad if I had to call her to come back to pick me up.

After a twenty minute walk home, I ended up in my bedroom on the floor with the guitar Ashley had bought me a while back when I decided to take it up, strumming along on it to "If I Didn't Have You."

An hour of playing and trying to get the song right, Ashley walked into my room.

"Hey, where were you at the end of the day? I tried to find you, but when I went to the parking lot your car was already gone." I asked as she walked further into the room, slowly when I started talking.

"Oh sorry about that, I took Aiden to the diner after school. I thought you'd be busy with Kyla." Ashley replied, taking a seat on the floor beside me and leaning against the back of my bed.

"_Our_ diner?" I asked curiously, raising my voice a little louder than I should've considering she's sitting beside me.

_She's already replaced me with Aiden for our daily diner date..._

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it 'our diner', but yes... the one we normally go to. Did I do something wrong? You're looking at me weird." She questioned as I had an unimpressed look on my face.

"It's just that's our special place, you know. Ever since you found me there after my mom died, it's been like _our_ place. I guess I wasn't really ready to share that without someone besides you yet..."

"I really didn't think about it, I'm sorry." She answered in a sincere tone while placing her hand on my leg and gently squeezing it in comforting way. As I felt her touch my leg, electricity flared up my leg and straight to my lower central pelvic area.

_This definitely thing flaring up my leg is definitely going to get in the way of the friendship... Oh god._

I pulled my knees up towards my chest so it seemed like I was readjusting when really I was trying to subtly move them to get her hand off of it. If it had stayed there for much longer, I don't think I could hold myself accountable for what I would end up doing.

"So you and Aiden huh?"

"Yeah, I should probably be pissed at you for that."

_Oh shit! Did he tell her about our deal?_

"For what?" I asked nervously, hoping that it wasn't the case or this was going to get ugly.

"For making me fall for him... He's actually really great, I mean at first he put on this whole cocky act, but then later on he had these amazing moments. It was like he was a completely different person."

"So you're happy?" I asked with a low morose tone. My heart dropped when I glanced over at her and she was smiling.

"Yeah, I'm happy."

I tried my best to smile back, even though my heart wasn't in it as I continued strumming along on my guitar.

"I love that song... I remember my dad playing it for my mom after she got sick."

"If I didn't have you... it was her favourite song." I sighed loudly, flashing back to the memories of that long summer. Ashley was a complete mess, I had never seen her like that before. I pretty much didn't leave her that whole summer, I was too afraid to...

"I can remember feeling so safe and happy listening to that song, just wondering if one day someone who be that good to me. It was like nothing else mattered but the two of them when he was playing that song to her. And even when he played it to thousands of people, it will still like he was singing it just to her."

"They really did love each other." I sighed out loudly, putting my guitar down and placing my head on her shoulder, finding it fit perfectly.

"How are things going with you and Kyla?"

"It's okay, it's not what I'd thought what it'd be like, but I guess it never is." I replied, slowing raising my head from off her shoulder. Kyla wasn't really a topic I wanted to talk about with her.

"It's sort of weird, you know... me and Aiden, you and Kyla... it's almost like someone messed with fate or something. I wouldn't have guessed at the beginning of the year that the social leppers would be dating the high school's most popular."

"Yeah... it's funny how life works out sometimes." I breathed out softly, starting to really feel guilty for this whole deal with Aiden, especially since it wasn't Kyla who I wanted anymore. "I wouldn't really consider us social leppers though. Chris and the boys yes... but us, nah."

"The point is, it's just weird how everything turned out."

_I wish it hadn't. _

"Yeah..." I simply said as I got up off the ground and brushed off my shorts out of habit. "So are you joining the clan for dinner?" I offered out my hands for her to take so I could pull her up.

"Sure, you know I can never turn down your dad's cooking."

"Well just don't tell him that, it'll go straight to his head and then we'll never live it down." I laughed as Ashley grabbed my hands and pulled herself up as we both walked out of my room and downstairs where my dad was finishing up making dinner.

---------------------------------------

For the past few weeks Kyla had insisted on picking me up for school instead of getting a ride from Ashley. They still didn't get along very well, probably because Kyla was jealous of the relationship Ashley and I had, either way jealously wasn't a good look on her.

I was gradually starting to see the true side of her, which being completely honest wasn't all that much... Kyla was beautiful, but that's as far as it went. And with my new resolution about Ashley, Kyla didn't hold a light to her.

"Morning Spencey!" Kyla yelled as I jumped into the passenger seat, leaning in to kiss me but I turned and she got my cheek. "What's wrong?"

_I hated that nickname... she had been using it for a few days now and I didn't have the heart to tell her to stop. It made me sound like I was four... and all the cheerleaders did it too, adding a "y" or an "ie" to the end of someone's name to make it sound more girly. God... kill me now._

"Just a long night." I lied as she put the car into reverse and backed out of my driveway.

We continued driving in silence until we stopped at a red light, and I saw Chris standing on the street corner across the road waiting for the bus.

"Hey, there's Chris, can we pick him up on our way?"

"Uh no... ew you aren't actually friends with that loser are you?" She asked with a disgusted face.

"What's wrong with Chris?" I replied in a snarky tone. Where does she come off saying that about one of my friends?

"He's a loser, look at him." Kyla said pointing at him and shaking her head as the light went green and she put her foot on the gas and drove past him. "Oh god he's waving... see, loser. People like us don't hang with people like him."

"People like us? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Popular people, it's just the high school hierarchy. Royalty is never seen with the dirty stable boys. Just be glad you're one of us..."

"What makes him any different than me because a month ago I was hanging out with him instead of you?"

"Because you're dating me..."

"But before we were dating, I was like_ him, _Chris. So it doesn't make sense why you won't be seen with him, but you started going out with me."

"Well I didn't want to be seen with you at first... but Aiden convinced me to so--"

"Okay... pull over, I'm walking the rest of the way."

"What? What are you talking about Spencey? You can't walk..."

"Yes I can. I can't stand this... you. You're just so vapid, I can't take it anymore."

"Okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that...Is this about Ashley? It's because you like her isn't it? I can deal with that."

"No, this isn't about Ashley!" I screamed in her face as I began using hand gestures. "This is about you being nothing but what I see in front of me. I have no idea why I liked you in the first place..."

Kyla refused to pull over, but when we hit another red light, I got out of the car and headed for the sidewalk.

"SPENCEY! Get back in the car, please!" Kyla yelled after me and quickly pulled a right turn so she caught me before I crossed the road. "Please get in... Spencey, come on."

"Okay, stop calling me Spencey, it makes me sound like I'm four. And I'm not getting in the car with you. We're done."

"But I love you Spencey!" She yelled as it was the phoniest thing to come out of her mouth.

I shook my head at her, utterly amazed she would actually think that would work before walking around her car and crossing the street.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So five chapters later and we have the plot everyone is reading this for developing. Sorry it took me this long to start the Ashley/Spencer plot, but I needed to get the Kyla/Spencer and Ashley/Aiden relationships off the ground first. As much as this fic is about Spashley, it's got to include Spyla and Ashden to make things interesting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. The Girl

Sorry I haven't updated in like a week, I've been preoccupied with other things and I've been sick so it took me a bit longer to get the chapter out.

Here's chapter 6 for you guys. Enjoy.

R & R.

_Chapter 6 – The Girl_

**Ashley's POV**

It had been nearly a month and a half that Aiden and I had been together. I still couldn't believe that I was dating Aiden Dennison, it was all kind of surreal. He had been asking me out since freshman year, each time I turned him down as he always came off as this cocky guy who thought he owned the world. It wasn't until Spencer started to convince me that the guy was actually decent, that I gave him a chance, and I'm glad I did.

As for Kyla and Spencer, word spread about a week ago that they broke up. With two weeks to prom, it kind of came to a shock to everyone that the two split, but to me... the whole thing with Spencer being madly in love with Kyla for four years to just break up with her suddenly was a shock.

I hadn't really gotten around talking to Spencer about the breakup, I had been spending a lot of time with Aiden lately, and although I wasn't trying to avoid Spencer, it seemed that she'd never be around. Our daily diner dates after school were no more, and I barely went over to her house or her to mine. It seemed that through her conquest to get Kyla and Aiden's conquest to get me that we had drifted apart more than we had hoped...

"Morning babe." Aiden yelled as he ran over and greeted me as I got out of my car. He kissed my forehead before throwing his arm around my shoulder and taking my bag. "You coming to my house afterschool today? A bunch of us are meeting up there before going over to Kyla's for the party tonight."

"I don't know Aid... you know that's not really my scene." I replied, giving him a tiny pout so he knew that I didn't particularly want to go.

"Not your scene? You've been my girlfriend for over a month now and you haven't been complaining about this before. I thought you liked my friends." He asked grabbing my hand with his hand that was over my shoulder.

"I just miss mine, I feel you're making me choose between you and your friends and mine. And I've been choosing you, and it's taking a toll on my friendships, mainly with Spencer."

"Spencer is fine, she's been busy with Kyla, and it's not like she hasn't been trying to hang out with you either."

"You don't think it's strange that my best friend broke up with her girlfriend a week ago and I have yet to talk to her about it..."

"I guess so, but I mean do you have to talk to you today... it can't wait?" He pleaded as the two minute bell rang and we stopped in front of my classroom. "Please come after school."

"Alright..." I quickly replied, giving him a kiss and dipping into my first class before the second bell.

---------------------------------------

**Aiden's POV**

"So where's the old ball and chain, Aid? You've been carrying around that thing for a month now, have you tapped it at least yet?" Jake asked, looking around the quad aimlessly for Ashley.

"Shut up guys, you know it's all part of my plan." I yelled, shoving Jake in the arm and shaking my head.

"What to get married before you graduate high school?"

"Hey, just wait. Come prom night, get ready for the Aiden Dennison 'nail and bail'." I joked to my friends as Spencer approached the table and lightly coughed to get our attention.

"Nice rhyme, how long did it take for you to come up with that one?"

"About as long as it took for you to dump Kyla Woods... The sad thing is that she's actually been crying over your pathetic ass. I mean the smart thing to do would've been to hold out until prom night so you can at least get some definite action, but I guess you aren't as smart as me. It's okay the 'nail and bail' is only designed for specific people, so don't take it too hard."

"Ashley's not going to sleep with you, she's too good for that."

"Maybe she _was,_ but that was before you came along and pushed her in my direction, which by the way, thank you. I've been trying to bag Ashley Davies since ninth grade, and all I had to do was get her best friend to help me."

"You never cared about her did you?" Spencer asked me rhetorically as a chuckled and gave her a devilish smirk.

"Doesn't really matter now does it? Either way, I'm still going to be with Ashley prom night, and you're going to be all alone. Funny how my plan worked out so well."

"You're not going to get away with this, Ashley's going to see through this whole act you're doing." Spencer hissed at me, slamming her finger down on the table aggressively and leaning towards me.

"I already have... and stop with this whole 'caring for Ashley routine', if you really cared about her feelings and getting played by the biggest player in school, you wouldn't have agreed to my deal in the first place." I said, getting up after seeing Ashley walking out into the quad. "Don't act all innocent here Spencer, you're just as bad as me, except you didn't wait around long enough to get the goodies."

I walked away from the fuming blonde and over to Ashley who greeted me with a tight embrace.

"Hey baby, you going to come and eat lunch with me and the guys?" I asked, giving her a kiss on the forehead and wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"I don't know Aid, I was thinking about going and eating with Spence and Chris. I haven't hung with them in a while because we're always together. As much as I like hanging with my boyfriend, I need some time with my best friend."

"Oh come on, it's only lunch, baby. You can hang with them later. We still have to discuss prom..."

"Fine, but give me like five minutes to go talk to Spence to see if we can hang after school. Lunch with you means you give up our time after school." She replied, sticking out her tongue and giving me a kiss on the cheek before running over to the lunch table Spencer and Chris were sitting at.

---------------------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

Soon after Aiden walked away from me to go see Ashley, Kyla saw me and ran over to the table I was sitting at with Chris. I saw Ashley coming this way too so I motioned Chris over to take care of her while Kyla came over. The last thing I needed was both of them being here at the same time.

"Spencer..." Kyla sighed out as she finally reached my table, a bit out of breath from running over. "Can we _please_ talk?"

"What would be possibly need to talk about, Kyla?" I asked as she took a seat beside me at the table, considerably closer than I would have preferred.

"I'm sorry about calling Chris a loser... he's not, well he is, but he's your friend and if being with you means I have to accept that then I will. Just please don't break up with me." Kyla whined and gave me this huge pout as she stared into my eyes.

"I already did break up with you Kyla... a week ago."

"I know, I mean please take me back. Prom's is less than two weeks away, and I know I'll be able to find someone to go with, I just want to go with you. Please... I'll be different, I promise" She continued to beg as she made her way even closer to me so that if she was any closer she'd be in my lap.

"Ky--"

"Just think about it... _Spencer_." She whispered, cutting me off with her hand over my mouth. "Come to my house tonight, please." She darted her head to the left, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and darted off in the opposite direction.

I glanced to the left and saw Ashley coming this way with a confused look on her face, obviously witnessing the end of Kyla and my conversation.

"Did I just witness you and Kyla getting back together?" Ashley asked approaching the table and sitting down next to me.

"No, you just witnessed Kyla begging me to get back together. I'm actually surprised she hasn't made an earlier attempt."

"You don't want to get back together with her?"

"No... I broke up with her for a reason. I'm not going to just get back together with her because she's Kyla Woods and she came crawling back to me."

"And that reason would be..."

_I realized I wanted to be with you...._

"I... uh... I just realized she wasn't who I wanted." I stuttered and avoided making eye contact with the brunette. "I mean... err, she wasn't who I thought she was, that's all."

"Oh... that kind of sucks." She said slowly, with a slightly confused look on her face. "Speaking of sucking, I've kind of been a shitty friend lately. I'm really sorry Spence, I know I really haven't been here for you, I've kind of been caught up with Aiden."

"I know, don't worry about it. I understand... Aiden's important to you, and you're going to want to spend time with him. I get it."

"You shouldn't have to _get _it though Spence. I shouldn't have to choose between the two of you, and I'm sorry that I have been. I was thinking diner date after school, what do you think best friend?"

"Sounds great Ash..."

"Good, I'll meet you at my car after school then. I have to get back, I told Aiden I'd eat with him and discuss prom. Are you going to be okay alone here?"

"Of course." I replied as she got up and smiled before walking back to Aiden and leaving me alone to eat my lunch.

---------------------------------------

I was waiting about twenty minutes before Ashley showed up at her car at the end of the day. She walked out with Aiden before giving him a kiss goodbye fifty feet away from the car, trying not to make it too awkward for me.

"Hey, sorry for taking so long. Aiden was held up by his coach. You ready to go?" Ashley asked, unlocking the car and throwing her bag in the backseat as both of us got in the car.

"Yeah, but I can't stay too long cause I'm supposed to meet up with a friend." I replied, throwing my bag in the backseat as well as Ashley put the car into gear and sped towards the diner.

The drive over to the diner was short, but felt longer than usual since conversation was held to a minimum. I guess it was rather awkward since we hadn't really talked in a week or so and it was very uncommon for us. Either way we eventually made our way to the diner and got our regular table.

"So are you going to tell me the _real_ reason you broke up with Kyla, and not some vague explanation that acts as blow off?"Ashley asked as the waitress dropped off our chocolate milkshakes.

"Ashley..."

"Come on Spence, if you can't tell your best friend then who can you tell. And I know it's more than just 'you thought she was someone different'... so don't pull that excuse on me again."

"Can we not talk about this...?"

"Spence..." She stared at me as I let out a deep sigh and shook my head.

"Ugh, fine. It's just... I-I like someone else, alright."

"Someone else?" Ashley popped up in her seat. "Wait, who?"

"Ash..." I scowled at her, hoping she would back off the subject.

"Spencer." She replied back firmly, returning the glare that I was sending her.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you're never this difficult getting information out of you which means you must _really_ like this girl." Ashley glare turned into a friendly smile that almost looked like she was giggling on the inside. "And I've been your first since we were three and you've never not told me anything."

"Yeah, you're right, I do like this girl... a lot. It's jus--"

"Then tell me."

"Ashley..." I breathe out, my eyes no longer on hers and now facing the table. "Just let it go. Please..."

"Fine, and just because I know you'll eventually give in and tell me."

"Listen, I kind of have to go... do you mind driving me back to my place?"

"Sure, no problem. Let's go." Ashley replied, throwing some money on the table for the shakes. "But we are so not done with this conversation, I want to know the girl's name."

---------------------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

I rushed over to Aiden's quickly after dropping Spencer back off at her house. The majority of his friends were there already and had begun pre-drinking. I wasn't positive I was going to go tonight, but Spencer ended up having to go home earlier than I expected so I thought it couldn't hurt to put in some time with the boyfriend.

"Ashley, you came!" Aiden yelled as he saw me come through the doors and greeted me with a really tight hug. Clearly he had already started to drink.

"Yeah, I thought I'd... make an appearance." I replied, throwing him off of me. "You reek, Aid, how much have you drank?"

"Just a few." He smiled and pulled me into a kiss.

"Jeez Aiden... I'm getting drunk just off the fumes." I yelled, pulling away from him slightly and patting him on the collarbone. "When are we heading over to Kyla's?"

"Anytime you want, baby. This party..." He pointed down to himself trying to be smooth. "... is ready to move whenever you are."

"Yeah, uh... okay. Can you haul your ass to your car by yourself or do you need my help?"

"Uh..." Aiden mumbled before tripping over his own feet and falling to the ground.

"Yeah, I'm going to take that as a 'no', let's go big guy..."

---------------------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

"Spencey, you're here!"

"You did tell me to come to your house tonight Kyla." I replied as she opened the door further and let me in, showing that her house was full of my drunken classmates.

"You came!" She yelled, bringing me into a tight hug and spilling some of her drink on me.

"I thought you wanted to talk... in private." I said, pulling her away from me and looking around the room and feeling very crowded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd actually come so I invited some people over."

"Okay... well I'm going to go then." I replied, turning towards the door and suddenly feeling her hand on my shoulder.

"No, wait!" She yelled, turning me around aggressively and pulling me into a hug. "Please don't go! Stay please, Spencey, please." She pleaded tightening her grip around me so I couldn't pull out of it. She moved her hands up to my neck and gave me a pout, "Please?"

I was just about to pull her off of me and head back towards the door and I saw Ashley and Aiden walk in and changed my mind. I smiled at the girl whose arms were still around my neck who jumped up in excitement and grabbed my hand tightly and ran me into the kitchen to get me a drink.

"I'm so happy you came, Spencer." Kyla mumbled, looping her arm around mine and leaning her head on my shoulder.

I tried to shrug her off of me as I saw Aiden making his way away from Ashley and leaving her alone in the next room over.

"Kyla, listen, I'll be right back okay. Go grab me a drink or something."

I finally freed myself from her grip and made my way into the next room, closing the distance between Ashley and I.

"Ashley, can we talk?" I tried to yell over the music, and grabbing her shoulder to get her attention.

"You know we can, what's up?"

"It's about _the_ girl... I-I... uh--"

"Ashley!"Aiden yelled, walking up from behind Ashley and flinging one arm over Ashley protectively and giving me a rude stare before falling over her and onto the ground. "This wasn't part of the deal! _You_ get Kyla, and _I_ get Ashley... that's the de--" He shouted before passing out.

"Deal? Spencer, what is he talking about?" Ashley turned to me with confused eyes. I could see the pain in her eyes already starting to form and by the time she would figure it out, I knew that the pain would be overbearing.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private and talk..."

"No, tell me now. What did he mean? You get Kyla and he gets me?"

"Ash..."

"Spencer... tell me, right now."

"I wanted Kyla..." I sighed out slowly, lowering my head so I couldn't see her face. "...and Aiden said he could help me if I helped him."

"Help him with what?"

"Ashley..." I whispered, bringing my face up and looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry... I wanted Kyla."

"Please tell me you're joking." Ashley stared straight at me with disgust and shook her head lightly. "You cannot be serious right now. Tell me that you're joking because I can't believe that my best friend would even consider doing something like that. Tell me that this is just some big joke, Spencer. Tell me!"

"Ashley... I'm sorry."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: The next chapter is going to be prom, which will be interesting after Ashley finding out about the deal. Kyla is still in the dark about it, but she obviously wouldn't have the same reaction as Ashley did.

Anyways, I'll try to get the chapter out as quickly as possible for you guys. Hopefully it won't take me a week like this one did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. You Can't Fight History

New chapter.

Enjoy.

R & R.

_Chapter 7 – You Can't Fight History_

**Spencer's POV**

"Ashley, please wait! Let me explain!" I screamed after her as she stormed out of Kyla's house in a heated rage.

"I can't believe you would do that, to anyone, let alone me... your_ best friend_!" She turned around and yelled at my face. I had never seen such anger in her eyes, but I couldn't blame her, I did deserve this.

"I know and I'm so unbelievably sorry, Ash." I paused for a second and looked into her eyes as she stood there in front of me, so full of anger and disgust. "I just wanted Kyla so badly that I was oblivious to anyone else's feelings, especially yours..." I grabbed her hand so she couldn't run off again. "...and by the time I realized it, it was too late. I'm sorry."

"It's not enough... you lied to me Spencer. For the first time _ever_, you actually lied to my face. You steered me right into this world, whether I wanted it or not and made me believe I actually belonged."

"You do belong... you belong with me. That's what I was trying to tell you earlier... the girl that has me being so difficult, I don't think either of us would've guessed it would turn out to be my best friend."

"Wait... what did you just say?"

"I said you belong with me, not Aiden. In the theatre, I said you were beautiful... me, not him. The lyrics, the rose at your show, it was all me. I told him what to say to you and he helped me out with Kyla, and somewhere along the way I found myself falling for you. I'm sorry for lying to you, and I know I can't take any of this back, but it made me realize that I want to be with you, and that I'm not sorry for."

"You fell for me? Like... _fell_?" She repeated slowly, stumbling back as she tripped over her own feet in disbelief.

"Is it really the hard to believe? I mean, you're my best friend, Ash. I know everything about you, and you know everything about me... we know how each other ticks."

"B-But you were so in love with Kyla..."

"No, I wasn't." I laughed out, shaking my head vigorously and shrugging. "I was in love with who I thought she should be, not who she actually was."

"And how do you know that it's not the exact same thing with me?"

"Because I know who are you...and I know what's in your heart."

"I'm sorry Spencer, but I'm still with Aiden, and you telling me this doesn't change that."

"Come on Ashley, he's Aiden Dennison. He's not the guy you think he is, he's the guy him and I created... underneath it all, he's still that cocky asshole you turned down for all those years."

"No, he's not... He just put up a front to protect himself, the whole cocky thing was just an act."

"No the act is what he's pulling on you right now. And I'm not going to stand around while I watch him pull the Aiden Dennison 'nail and bail'."

"The what?"

"The nail and bail, hump and dump, hit it and quit it, fuck and chuck... do I really need to go on or do you get the point?"

"Yes, you can stop."

"Mash and dash...tap and scrap... pop and drop... beat it and leave it... smash and dash--" I continued naming off terms before being cut off with Ashley and her unimpressed stare.

"Okay... I get it. Stop it!"

"I'm just saying he's known for it...and I thought he actually cared for you when I was helping him out, but I overheard him--"

"Stop it, Spencer. How can I even believe a single word that comes out of your mouth after everything you've done? For all I know, you're just lying to make me think he's a bad guy."

"I'm not lying to you... I care about you and I'm trying to look out for you... I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"If that was true, you wouldn't have made that deal in the first place. Don't do me any more favours, Spencer, cause I don't even know who you are anymore..."

"You know deep down inside who I truly am. I'm your best friend, the one who's been by your side through thick and thin, you know who I am. I just lost myself... I can't take back these past few months, I wish I could, but I'm only human, Ashley."

"I'm sorry... it's not enough."

"Ashley, come on!" I yelled as she turned around and started walking away towards her car. I didn't bother running after her this time, there was no use. So I just watched her drive away...

---------------------------------------

_**Two Weeks Later...**_

The next two weeks, Ashley didn't even talk to me. Passing each other in the hallways would consist of glares or even worse, complete avoidance of eye contact. It was bad enough I had lost my best friend over this, but Kyla had been bugging me nonstop for the last two weeks about going to prom with her. I held my ground pretty firm until I realized that if I didn't go with her I'd be going with Chris and the guys, and as much as I loved them, I'd rather go with Kyla than to have to deal with that. Plus it was just one night...

Who was I kidding? If I had it my way, I'd be going with Ashley...

Kyla picked me up in the limo she got with her friends. Thankfully it didn't include Spencer and Aiden, they ended up taking another limo with a bunch of Aiden's friends.

Once we arrived, the group of us made our way into the dance together, with Kyla attached quite closely to my arm. As soon as we made our way into the dance, I spot Chris and the boys over by the punch bowl. When he spotted me, his gaze immediately went to Kyla and then returned to me with confused yet angry eyes.

"Spencer, what are you doing? Why are you here with Kyla... did you not just tell Ashley that you wanted her?" Chris asked quietly, pulling me away from Kyla and bringing me into a nearby corner. "How is taking Kyla to the prom going to show Ashley that she's who you really want?"

"It's too late Chris, she wants Aiden."

"Spencer... it's _never_ too late. You and Ashley have been through so much, no one, not even someone like Aiden Dennison could come between that."

"She made her choice."

"You threw her off guard hitting her with something as huge as that. Believe me, she hasn't made her final decision yet Spence... she just has to have time to digest it all. Don't throw in the towel yet."

"I should get back to Kyla." I said, backing away slowly and making my way back to Kyla.

Chris grabbed my hand before I got too far away and brought his face to my ear. "Just think about it... you can't compete with history."

He let go of my hand and let me go back to Kyla who was waiting at a nearby table. She jumped straight up when she me making my way back towards her.

"Spencer! Way to take long enough, come on, let's dance! I love this song!" Kyla yelled, grabbing me quickly before I could even sit down and dragging me onto the dance floor.

I threw my arms loosely around her shoulders as we started dipping our hips lower and lower to the mildly seductive music that was playing. I felt her hands my hips as we continued to sink lower, getting tighter and tighter as time went by. I closed my eyes and envisioned I was dancing with Ashley instead, but I would get whiffs of Kyla's perfume every now and then and would be reminded that it was actually her I was with.

"I'm so glad you came with me tonight, Spencer." She whispered in my ear, sucking a bit on my earlobe as she lingered there. "Tonight's going to be amazin--"

"Kyla, stop it." I ordered, pulling my head away from her and giving her a fuming stare. "I told you that we're just here as friends tonight, nothing more."

"Oh come on, Spencer." She whined, pulling me in closer to her and gripping my hips harder as her hands slid up my back, her fingers dancing along as she made her way higher and higher. "We might as well have _some_ fun..."

"I'm sorry Kyla, I can't... I can't be here right now." I said slowly, breaking away from her grip and backing away slowly. Before she could say anything, I made a dash for the back door of the gym and ran out.

---------------------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

It was about the end of the dance and Aiden and I were having a great time. Ever since finding out about the deal, I had my guard up with him, but he hadn't done anything to make me not trust him.

To say that this night was everything I had hoped for would be a lie. I know when you land the hottest guy in school and he asks you to prom, you're supposed to be on cloud nine, but I had always felt something missing with Aiden. Like things were just about right, but a little bit off, and I couldn't put my finger on just exactly it was.

"I got us a room for later tonight... I mean--er, we don't have to do anything, I thought I should just in case." Aiden whispered in my ear as a slow song came on and I placed my arms around his neck.

"Oh... uh... yeah?" I replied, knowing that he probably would have booked a room but not knowing how to really react. I smiled at him to reassure him of my weak response as he leaned in and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"No pressure, Ashley."

The music was abruptly cut off and followed by a loud roar from the crowd. My eyes found the stage to find Spencer standing all alone by the microphone with a guitar in her hands. The crowd continued to boo from the absence of music but was quieted with Spencer's arms waving them so. A single spot light hit her body so she was the only thing I could see on stage, and with the whole room quiet, Spencer leaned forward into the microphone and cleared her throat.

"All these notes are you for you, Ashley."

_I don't know what I was thinking  
'Til I was thinking of you  
I don't remember a thing before I opened my eyes  
And you came into view  
I don't know what I was doing  
When there was nothing to do  
Must've been waiting for someone, baby  
Now I can see - I was waiting for you_

_I'd give up my sight just to see you  
I'd beg, I would borrow and steal  
I'd cut off my hands just to touch you  
And tear out my heart so you'd know how I feel  
There's nowhere that I wouldn't follow  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
'Cause I wouldn't wanna be me  
If I didn't have you_

As Spencer continued to sing my mother's favourite song, I couldn't help but gaze back in forth between her and Aiden. As Aiden peered up on stage, he grabbed my hand firmly, almost possessively as Spencer sang. The conversation between Spencer and me from two weeks ago kept flashing through my mind and replaying itself. Was she really telling the truth about Aiden or was she just trying to get in the way of us? Aiden had always been a dick before this whole bet started... but I never really knew him before so it could be possibly he was just shy to open up, right?

_Driving myself to distraction  
Until you got in my way  
I was just whistling Dixie 'til you struck up the band  
And they started to play  
I don't know how I was living  
Until you came in my life  
I always knew there was something wrong  
Then you came along  
Baby, you made it right_

I glanced back at Spencer one more time that had yet to stop looking at me as she continued to play. Her eyes didn't falter on mine as she didn't miss a cord or note in the song. It was the first time I had heard her play the song perfectly without screwing up. She sang it differently than she normally would too, like her heart was in it now... like she was truly singing it _just_ to me, like every note was for _me._

_I'd give up my sight just to see you  
I'd beg, I would borrow and steal  
I'd cut off my hands just to touch you  
And tear out my heart so you'd know how I feel  
There's nowhere that I wouldn't follow  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
'Cause I wouldn't wanna be me  
If I didn't have you_

_I was alone in the silence  
'Til I was hearing your voice  
I couldn't see my way clear until you parted the clouds  
And you gave me a choice  
I couldn't pick up the pieces  
'Til I was falling apart  
I didn't know I was bleeding  
'Til your love fixed this hole, baby, here in my heart_

_I'd give up my sight just to see you  
I'd beg, I would borrow and steal  
I'd cut off my hands just to touch you  
And tear out my heart so you'd know how I feel  
There's nowhere that I wouldn't follow  
There's no place that I'd rather be  
This life without you would be hollow  
This love is a gift, and you gave it to me  
All that I am, you have made me  
And baby, I know that it's true  
I'd give it all up in a heartbeat  
Just to spend every moment with you _

_There's no place that I wouldn't follow  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
'Cause I wouldn't wanna be me  
If I didn't have you_

By the end of the song, most of the people had started to flock out of the room, but I had unconsciously let go of Aiden's hand and had taken a step closer to the stage, to Spencer. Although I didn't, Aiden noticed and quickly grabbed my hand aggressively once again. "Hey, come on. Let's go." He commanded, as he pulled me in the opposite direction of the stage and out of the back door.

I heard my name being quietly shouted as Aiden dragged me out the doors, and I could only assume it was Spencer yelling after me. As I glanced back to the stage, my gaze was no longer met by vibrant blue eyes, just an empty stage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So I'm hoping I didn't disappoint too much with the prom episode. Sorry I took a little while to get it out, it's about my fifth prom episode that I've written so I'm a bit tired of them, but it was obliviously needed for the story.

Anyways, next chapter will hopefully be up soon. It will continue right where I left off in this chapter so it is not the end yet.

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, I feel as though it's been more than seven chapters, but here we are...

I want to apologize about the slow updates, this story has kind of been put on the back burner as I'm writing more for _**You Gotta Go There to Come Back**_, and I've started planning the sequel to _**You Always Have Been**_.

I promise I'm still writing this story, just slowly so I'm going to try and get the updates out as soon as I can.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. In the Face of True Love

Short new chapter. I decided to leave it all as Spencer's POV as it made the scene more 'intense' and 'suspenseful'.

Enjoy.

R & R.

_Chapter 8 – In the Face of True Love_

**Spencer's POV**

I jumped off the stage immediately as I saw Ashley being pulled out the door hand in hand with Aiden. When I was dancing with Kyla, everything that Chris had told me just clicked and made perfect sense, and I knew that I couldn't give up. This wasn't over, not even close. Aiden couldn't compete with me, no one could when it came to Ashley... and if I didn't try my hardest to make her see that, than I didn't deserve her.

Kyla caught me on my exit to the back of the room, grabbing my arm and throwing me back towards her.

"Spencer, what the hell was that?" She hissed, tightening the grip on my arm as my momentum came to a halt.

"I told you before, we came together tonight as _just_ friends. Just friends Kyla..." I repeat as I glance back to the exit where Ashley and Aiden just went through. "I'm not in love with you Kyla, I love Ashley..."

"I don't know if you have noticed, but she's with Aiden."

"Kyla, I'm not going to stay here and argue about this with you." I said, throwing my arm away from her and breaking Kyla's grip on my arm. "I've got to go..."

---------------------------------------

I make it to the hotel quickly to where the after party is being held, and the place I only assume Aiden took Ashley. With him telling me he was planning on doing the 'nail and bail', it was only predictable that he'd book a room here.

As I'm making my way vigorously through the hallway, checking on each individually unlocked room, I blindly get pulled hard into a nearby room.

"Kyla! What the hell?" I yelled as the little brunette slammed the door behind her and locked it, bracing it with herself.

"There you are... I was waiting for you." Kyla husked, throwing me back aggressively back on the bed, and jumping on top of me.

"Kyla. What. Are. You. Doing?" I slowly said as I make my way from underneath her. "Do you _not_ know how to listen... I told you, I'm here for Ashley. Why do you insist on getting in my way?"

"Because I don't think you truly love her, you couldn't possibly... when you still love me." She stated, taking a firm grip on my arm and bringing me closer to her on the bed so our faces were just a few inches apart.

"I never _loved_ you Kyla," I spat out, throwing my arm in the arm wildly so her grip would loosen. "I thought I did... But I loved the person I expected you to be and not who you really were, and when faced with the reality, I took the first chance to get out."

"But she's with Aiden!" She whined in front of me, collapsing down on her knees. "That was the deal... he got her, and I got you!"

"What did you just say?"

"You didn't think I knew about the bet between you and Aiden...? He's my cousin, and unlike you with Ashley, he actually told me what was going on."

"You know what... I don't even care anymore. That bet, was a mistake, and the only good thing that came from it was it made me realize my true feelings about Ashley. Now if you excuse me... I have a certain other brunette I need to find."

"You're not going anywhere." Kyla barked, jumping in front of the door and blocking me from opening it.

"Kyla... don't get in my way, it's not going to end well. I'm sick and tired of these games, move... before I _make_ you move. I'm going to do _whatever it takes_ to get to Ashley, and if that means I have to go through you to do it, don't think for a second I won't."

I stood there standing at the girl for less than a minute before Kyla dropped her head and slowly backed away from the door. At that moment she finally knew that it was over, and there was nothing she could do.

As she backs away from the door, I darted towards it, opening it as fast as I can and throwing myself into the crowded hallway to begin my search once again. Asking around, hopelessly, someone mentions seeing them go into a room just down the hall.

Hoping I'm not too late, I ran to the end of the hall, finding the door that the random student told me cracked open slightly. I creep inside slowly, hoping that I'm not walking in on anything I don't want to see to find Aiden tied to the bed, completely naked except for a thong he's wearing.

I survey the room in the hopes of finding Ashley nearby, but the room is empty.

"Where is Ashley?" I barked at him, removing the scarf from his mouth so he can answer me.

"I don't know, that fucking bitch just left me here!" He yelled, squirming as he tried to get out of the restraints. "I should have known that little fuck wasn't going to put out."

"Don't you dare call her that! I told you she was too good for your stupid schemes. And maybe if you listened to me, you wouldn't spend your prom night all tied up." I laughed, throwing the scarf back on his naked body as I start to leave the room. "Karma's a bitch isn't it?"

---------------------------------------

I stood outside Ashley's house as it began raining harder and harder. Glancing up at the mansion, I could see the lights to her bedroom on as I knocked hard on the door. The rain started coming down hard with an added gust of wind as I continued to stand there waiting for her to open the door. Not only did I know she was home because of the lights, but because I had checked absolutely everywhere else. Every single spot we went as kids, every spot that held some significance to either of us...

The door finally opened and the brunette stood in the doorway with a shocked look on her face when she saw me. "Spencer, w-what are you doing here...?"

"What do you think I'm doing here, Ashley? I'm here to fight for you." I replied, wiping the loose hair out of my eyes that had fallen cause of the rain. "I'm not giving up on you."

"Spencer..."

"Ashley... In the face of true love, you don't just give up. Your father taught me that, and I love you, Ashley....So if I have to, I'll stand out here on your doorstep... in the blistering rain, until you realize that I'm not going anywhere." I said, looking her straight in the face and not backing down. "I brought a pillow and blanket too... I'm serious, I can stay out here _all_ night."

"Spence..." She whispered again, stepping towards me and cupping my face. Rain fell on both of us as we stood there, her hand on my cheek, for what seemed to be an eternity.

Our stillness was broken as Ashley dropped her head, letting the rain roll down off her face as she dropped her hand from my face too. I breathed out loudly, expecting for her to turn back to me with bad news. I could feel my heart almost breaking at that moment, figures it would be raining.

She glanced back up, smiling at me. "Do you know how much you would owe me if I let you off the hook?"

"I do." I widened my eyes in surprised, and smiled as I take this opportunity to step closer to her, close enough that I can feel her breathing speed up when I raise my head and stare into her eyes. "And I can spend however long it takes, to make it up to you."

"You better..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So there it is guys... I hope I didn't disappoint you too much keeping you waiting this long.

Let me know what you guys think, I always appreciate the reviews... if they're good or bad, or input into future chapters, I love them all so send them away!

I just posted the first chapter of the sequel to my story _**You Always Have Been**_, so check that out. It's called _**All You Did Was Save My Life**_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
